


To Save A Life

by Dawnfeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: CPR, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfeather/pseuds/Dawnfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out like any normal day. It did not end like one. Alice walks into her apartment that she has shared with her boyfriend,  Sebastian, she was not expecting her day to go down hill so fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece of fiction that I am posting on AO3, I hope it turns out well. Feel free to leave constructive criticism if you want.

Alice had forgotten her wallet. She was always forgetting her things at home, be it her chap-stick, her cell phone, or, like today, her wallet. She was going to the farmers market on this fine Saturday, hoping to have a stress free weekend before she had to go back to work and school on Monday. Sebastian usually took a shower or got a little more sleep in when you went out on your Saturday mornings. You would then usually meet up for lunch then from there hang out with some friends or go home and have a lazy day.

But not this day, because you kind of need your wallet to buy the produce from the market. You just got to the market when you remembered the night before you were cleaning out you purse and had left your wallet on your bedside table, sure that you would put it back once your purse was clean. Yeah, like that happened. So you turn around and head back. 

You pull your keys out of your purse, at least you didn't forgot those. You make your way to you room calling out along the way, "Seb? I forgot my wallet." You hear a muffled reply from the bathroom door as you pass by. "Do you want me to just wait for your or just go ahead to the diner?" You call out as you flick on the bedroom light. You hear a thump from the bathroom. "Babe, this is why I told you we need a rug for in there. We both just go slipping on that floor when it's wet. Ah! Found it!" You yell out with a little laugh. "Remind me to get one on the way back." You plop your wallet in your purse and head to the kitchen. You grab a water from the fridge and rummage around the junk drawer getting a sharpie to add to the to-do list. You add bathroom rug under pluming and light bulbs. "Hey, how's the tub? Is is still taking for ever to drain? I say we just barrow a snake from Dave and see if we can fix it ourselves, otherwise we should call the super. Baz? Are you listening?" You cap your water and head to the bathroom door. "Sebastian?" You give the door a slight knock, opening the door. Once it's all the way open you see Sebastian with his shorts on, head-first in the slightly filled tub.

"Sebastian!" You yell out as you run to him. You tug him out and drop to your knees. "Seb? Baz please, can you here me?" You hover next to his face and that's when you see that's he's not breathing. You dig you hand in you bag and fish out your phone, dialing 9-1-1. 

"Hello, this is 9-1-1 operator Sarah speaking. Do you need fire or emergency?"

"Emergency, oh God. My boyfriend, he slipped and he went in the tub and it was still filled, and.. and-" You take in a shuttering breath. 

"Ma'am, ma'am, please breath can you give me your location so I can send the EMS?" 

"Oakwood apartment complex, room 5C, the doors unlocked. Please help!"

"Can you tell me if hes conscious? How old is he?" 

"He's 25, oh God, no he's not. He's not breathing!" You cry out.

"OK, help should be there soon. Do you know CPR, can you preform CPR?" 

"Yes, yes!" You put the phone on speaker, thanking Sebastian that he made you take first aid classes. You begin chest compression. You count to thirty then tilt his head back a little bit, plug his nose and give him to breaths. You watch his chest inflate and your tears seem to run down your face faster. You start giving him compression's again but this time when you count to fifteen you hear a sickening crunch and let out a cry as a rib breaks. You can hear the dispatcher telling you that its normal for ribs to break but you cant focus on that. All you feel is his damp shirt under your hands as you push down, the light gray of the shirt darker from the water. How when you put your lips to his it's not in a happy kiss but to push air into his lungs. His lips and face are also damp and all you can think about is how last week you had a picnic at the park and you both running through the sprinklers and laying down with you head on his chest hearing the thump thump of his steady heart beat. You see his chest rise and then fall and it's not from his laughing, it's from you trying to give him life. 

Your on your third set when Seb starts sputtering up water. You cry out, quickly turning him on his side as he spits out the water and drags in air. 

"He's breathing!" You tell the operator as he coughs. still trying to get enough air to his deprived lungs. You brush back his hair, kissing his forehead. 

"Alice.." He says your name between sucking in air. You kiss his head again. telling him that your their, that your right their and not going anywhere. You pull his head and shoulders up in your lap as he has half lidded eyes. Right then the paramedics come rushing through the door. He's going to be fine OK your told as they put him in the back of the ambulance. you jump in the back and quickly grab onto his hand.

Your Seb is going to be all right.


End file.
